The present invention relates to a valve arrangement, particularly a release valve for high pressure pumps.
Known valve arrangements of this type have a large number of disadvantages which are particularly based on the fact that due to flow resistances in the secondary flow path, there is a pronounced heating of the flow medium and therefore of the entire valve arrangement. This can lead to serious malfunctioning, whereby the release pressure at which the secondary path is opened cannot be precisely adjusted and more particularly over a relatively small pressure range, thus disturbing flow noises frequently occur in operation and that due to the construction, the space requirement for such valve arrangements is relatively large, making their operational use more difficult.